The Pokemon Before Time
by Flamefox2
Summary: Set in a world where Fossil Pokemon ruled the world free of the hands of humans, young Amaura Padem, also known as Littlefoot, finds himself on a perilous journey. Equipped only with his new friends and the ghost of his deceased mother, Padem finds joys in the simplest of things-in friendship, in paradise... and in himself. Co-written with Lunara the Ara, who came up with the idea


It was the dead of night. The stars glimmered brightly overhead while the water sparkled and glimmered. The leaves on tall, proud trees rustled in a clear night wind. The grass was soft beneath the foot of the large, bipedal, ancient creature. The long, slender neck of the blue-scaled dinosaur stretched out to grasp a mouthful of the leaves. The twin sails along the back of its head and neck twinkled in the starlight, merging colors from yellow to green to pink. Its large blue eyes gazed around warily, beseechingly scanning its surrounding area for signs of predators.

At his side, a creature similar but slightly shorter joined him in his watch. Her jewels twinkled like diamonds. In an old, wary voice, she said, "Do you see anything?"

"I see nothing," said the other, slightly younger, slightly stronger.

Several moments passed. The stars shimmered in the bright sky. Many other ancients were resting soundly.

"How is the egg?" said the younger male suddenly, turning his gaze toward his elder.

"The egg is doing alright." The she turned her neck to look behind. "Pruina is watching over it carefully with her father. He says that it should hatch any day now."

He nodded slowly, peering up at the sky once more. "I'm worried, to be honest," he said hesitantly.

"Don't worry. We all are," she replied, taking slow steps to stand beside the younger. "Ever since we lost the other two eggs…" She paused, shuddering at the gruesome thought. "I can only hope it won't happen to your last child."

He nodded, still gazing up at the stars. "I can only hope you're right… and, if you are, that I'll make a good father…" His gaze trained back toward the forest, remembering his job. "Your daughter is a beautiful Aurorus. I'm honored to be her mate… but am I truly worthy enough to father her child?"

"Why, of course you are!" She replied, seeming a bit shocked by his question. "You are big and strong; strong enough to face a sharptooth, even! Not many Aurorus are capable of such a task!"

The younger Aurorus sighed, stretching his neck for another bite of the juicy, tender leaves. "I hope you're right, Mitis. I really do. But what if we can't make the migration in time? The warm weather is catching up with daunting swiftness. We need to get to the tundra as soon as we can."

Mitis shook her head. "Pruina wishes for the child to be raised somewhere where he's not alone in the snow. Have you ever heard of the Great Valley?"

"I've heard many stories about it, yes." His voice was thoughtful, dreamy. "Legends say the land is never able to be dried up from the bright circle's heat. That the tree stars are plentiful and lasts for many days on end, and that winter never comes." He shifted his gaze to look at Mitis. "You're saying that we should journey there? To that fantasy world?"

A creature suddenly broke the surface of the glittering water, making them both give a start and look around, tense. The ripples sent from the creature spread out in a multitude of circles. The Relicanth remained at the bottom of the pond, and everything fell still.

He relaxed his stiff muscles, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank the stars that wasn't a sharptooth…"

Mitis sighed as well, nodding her head. "It's too dangerous out here… We'll need to find a safe place to raise the child once it's born."

"This fantasy place… does it have a barrier against sharpteeth?"

"I honestly do not know. Perhaps the Great Valley makes it so the sharpteeth and us leaf eaters live in harmony." Mitis shrugged. "But nobody knows."

"How can sharpteeth and leaf eaters live in harmony with each other," said the younger of the two, straightening up. "The sharpteeth eat us. _Us._ They don't eat the tree stars like we do. They don't act like us, or talk like us, or even remotely _look_ like us. How can two creatures-so different-live together in a valley, ever?"

Mitis didn't seem to know how to reply to that statement. "The sharpteeth… you may think that they rule the world, but in reality, what rules the world is the tree star. The tree star gives us life and energy. And then the sharpteeth get energy and life by eating us." She paused, and then added, "Perhaps you're right, though." She sighed, no longer willing to start an argument over something so trivial.

Suddenly an outcry of alarm came from behind them, causing them both to turn their heads sharply, thinking at first a sharptooth was attacking. "Let's go," said the younger Aurorus, moving as fast as he could. Mitis managed to follow behind, despite how exhausted she was already.

When they arrived, however, they found the exact opposite to be true.

"What's happened?" he asked, glancing at his mate, his beautiful white mate with eyes like jewels straight from the Great, Great Beyond. She was staring at the egg, her eyes wide, her muscles tense. Her father stood next to her, long neck lowered, looking at the egg, as tense as she was. When he arrived, she looked up at her, and gasped through a raspy throat:

"The egg is hatching."

He gave her a brief nod, making his way toward his beloved mate and kneeling beside her. "Pruina, my dear, are you feeling okay?"

She nodded slowly. "I've been better… but yes, I am fine. Now shh, the egg is hatching, remember?" She lowered her head to the egg, which began to tremble a bit. A barely audible crack sounded from the white, green-spotted egg. Moment after moment, the egg's trembling grew more and more violent, the cracks now clearly etched across its shell.

Eventually, the shell broke into pieces, and a small blue form squirmed a bit among the remains. Small, yet matted yellow sails sprouted from the little creature's head. They raised into the air, the color a dark brown. It would eventually become a mirage of colors that would blend, one into the other, light and bright. A pitiful whining came from it, and Pruina gently wrapped her tail around it and held it close to her body to warm it. "It's a boy," she whispered, smiling.

"The egg wasn't supposed to hatch yet," said her father, mildly confused. "What could have happened to make him hatch?"

"The weather, maybe?" suggested Mitis. "Perhaps it helped with the development of the egg... Ohh, I'm a grandma. This is such a happy day!"

The new father of the new baby was tense. He didn't know what to do, and he half-expected for the baby to break into a bough of coughs like the others had before. His sails sang with the colors of anxiety and uncertainty, whereas the others' were a vibrant green in their joy.

"Isn't he a precious little thing…?" Pruina asked softly. She raised her head, and noticed her mate's uncertainty. "Amissio, whatever is the matter?"

Amissio blinked a few times, then sighed, the colors on his sails reverting back to a relaxed, pale yellow. "I was simply worried about his health," he responded softly.

"Understandable..." Mitis nodded in understanding. "It's best if we watch over this one extra carefully."

Pruina didn't seem to be listening. Instead, she was gently nuzzling her newborn child, who continued to give small, pitiful whines. "I think he's hungry," she murmured. "What do we feed him?"

Amissio was suddenly anxious again-he didn't know much about children, after all, and if he didn't know about them, how could he take care of one of his own?-but thankfully, Quaedam piped up. "We need to mash some berries and feed him the paste so that he can get the energy he needs right now. Are there any oran berries here?"

"I'll take a look," said Amissio suddenly, and he left to look for the berries. The remaining three Aurorus watched him walk away, all of them confused, but none more understanding than Pruina.

However, the one thing running through his mind-aside from the berries-was _I'm not ready, I'm not ready, what am I supposed to do, what am I supposed to do? _He hadn't expected the egg to hatch so soon, after all. He hadn't the greatest parents in the world, either, so _what should I do, what should I do?_

He decided that simply looking for berries was the best option he had for now. _Alright, I need oran berries, right? They're round, and blue… or were they purple? _He sighed in frustration, looking around for the round blue-or purple-berries.

_Let's just hope to the stars above that I find the right berry, _he thought warily, trying to focus on the task at hand.

After a long while of searching, he found a few small trees with round, blue fruits growing on the branches. He sniffed one of them, sighing in relief when he caught the familiar scent of an oran berry. "Thank goodness these are the right ones." He mused to himself before gently picking off a few of the fruits with his teeth. These should be perfect for the little one's energy…

Stars, he needed to get back, what if something happened?

The thought made Amissio's eyes widen, his sails beam in alarm-he turned sharply and began to run just as a shriek filled the sky. And he recognized it.

It was Pruina.

He ran as fast as he could, not caring if he ran into trees, startling the creatures that lived within. All that mattered right now was Pruina, and their child.

By the time he had made it to the clearing which was their temporary home, he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing a giant, brown monster roaring at him. It was definitely a sharptooth.

Pruina was cowering, protecting their child with her tail and neck. Her parents were standing beside her, their sails waving with an angry, warning red. The child was crying, cowering into Prunia's chest, trembling. The sharptooth's tail waved slightly as it leered up at Amissio, its jaws open as it roared once more. Amissio crouched slightly, ready for a battle.

It was the sharptooth that moved first. Its tail began to glow faintly before it intensified in size, a dark violet shade. It ran toward him, swift and fast, before slamming his tail painfully into the Aurorus' side. Amissio stumbled slightly, wincing in pain, before opening his mouth and summoning forth his strength, focusing into ice, into energy. A beam of ice was shot from his mouth, striking the sharptooth directly in the chest. It collapsed to the ground on its backside, and rolled on its right side, struggling to stand.

Amissio took this chance to freeze the air around them and cloak themselves in a thick layer of mist. With the sharptooth unable to see, it missed the next attack, and its teeth clenched at empty air. Amissio afterward slammed himself into its side, wincing as he was also damaged from the recoil. The sharptooth collapsed to the ground, a loud thud resonating through the mist. In anticipation, Amissio shuddered, waiting.

The sharptooth didn't get up.

When it did get up, however, it growled deeply at him before dashing away.

Amissio, now thoroughly exhausted, fell to his side, breathing heavily. "I'm fine," he rasped before anyone could panic. "I'm just very tired." He sighed, laying there for a moment before getting back up.

"Stars above, Amissio, you were incredible!" Quaedam exclaimed, walking up to him and supporting him. "How did you manage to do that? I have never seen an Aurorus like us breathe cold air like that…"

Amissio shrugged, still panting a bit. "I honestly don't know." He looked over at Pruina, who was staring at him with wide, astonished eyes. He walked over to her, nuzzling her gently. "Pruina, are you alright…?"

She nodded, nuzzling him back. "I'm so glad that you came back when you did…" Her voice was shaky. "I knew you'd come back, though… you always do."

"I'm sorry." Amissio lowered his gaze toward their child, still scared. "I dropped the berries somewhere while I was returning. I failed…"

"No-you saved our lives, Amissio," she said, gently licking his cheek with fond affection. "We can get oran berries in a little bit…"

"I can get the berries," said Mitis. "You two just rest. You both deserve it, after all. Dear, Quaedam, you should stay and keep watch."

Her mate nodded his head. "Of course, Mitis," he said fondly. "I'd do anything for you, my dear."

She smiled. "I know. I love you."

"I love you, too." With those words said, the elderly Aurorus stood upright and began his duty as the guard, and his mate wandered off in search of berries.

"What should we name him?"

Amissio looked up at that, caught off-guard by the question. Recovered from the fight, he was watching over the herd; Mitis and Quaedin were sleeping soundly, huddled one next to the other, with their tails intertwined. The child was asleep, nestled against Prunia's neck.

"I want it to be a different name," she resumed calmly, looking at their child affectionately. "But one that would mean something."

"Oedipus?"

A laugh, short, and then a single cough. "No, not that… something that would befit the forest, where he was born in."

"Why?" Amissio lay down on his belly next to her, gently nudging her cheek. "Why a forest name?"

"We met in a forest, remember?" She chuckled, her sails sparking with green at the memory. "It was during one of the migrations, wasn't it? Mom and dad went another way, so I was all alone… and then you walked up to me and said-"

"-'What's a beautiful lady like you doing all on your lonesome self?' Yes, I remember."

"They were little steps, and like little feet towards love, just a simple greeting like that set my heart racing…" Pruina shuddered with remembrance. She then gave Amissio a small, gentle smile. "I think that we should call him something… unique… something that has a meaning..." She nuzzled the tiny, blue dinosaur.

"You said little footsteps…" Amissio seemed thoughtful. "Hm… how about… how about _Padem_? It's unique, and symbolizes our love for one another."

"_Padem…_ Littlefoot? Oh, that sounds beautiful, Amissio… it's perfect…" Pruina sighed wistfully, licking her mate's cheek gently. "He's another blessing in our life…"

Amissio nodded, nuzzling his mate lovingly. "He'll grow up to be as beautiful as you are."

"And as strong as you are, too." Pruina's voice was soft and wary. She was obviously drained of her energy.

"Get some rest, my sweet." Amissio murmured.

Pruina shook her head. "I will feed Padem, first." She lowered her head and nuzzled the baby dinosaur lovingly. He gave a pitiful whine as a response. "He must be hungry…"

The two Aurorus' heard some footsteps nearby, and Amissio raised his head and looked around warily. Turns out, it was Quaedam, returning with the berries.

"Thank goodness you're back." Amissio told his elder. "Padem is hungry."

"Padem?" The elderly Aurorus tilted his head. "Oh… you named your little boy Padem? As in Littlefoot? That's a unique and nice name!" He walked over to the two lovers and dropped the berries carefully at Pruina's side.

As they watched Prunia gently mash the berries so that Padem could eat them without difficulty, Amissio began to wonder… what would have happened if he hadn't left to get the berries? Perhaps the sharptooth wouldn't have attacked in the first place, sensing a healthy, strong dinosaur among them. Or perhaps it would have attacked him first and killed the others for desert. So was it a good thing that he had left, or was it terribly wrong?

Before long, Padem fell asleep again, and Prunia said her 'good-night's to everyone in the herd. Amissio fell asleep, too, and dreamed of colors, snow, and little baby Amauras like his newborn son.

But when he woke up, it was to a sense of foreboding.

Lifting his head, he looked around warily, trying to find out what was causing his nervousness. He slowly got up, trying not to wake his mate and son.

"I will be back soon," He whispered, quietly walking off into the distance to both keep watch over his herd, and to find out what was bothering him deep inside.

Little did he know that he would never see said herd again.

**Author's note: Hello, readers! The prologue is finished, and so I will clear a few things up: First up, yes, this is based off of The Land Before Time, a children's movie about young dinosaurs going on a journey. And as you can obviously see, this is with Pokemon instead! **

**Now, this is when mainly fossil Pokemon existed. There will still be other Pokemon involved that still exist today (such as say, Turtwig or something). All of the main character's names are yes, in Latin. Latin is an ancient language, so it just seemed to fit when Lunara the Ara and I named the characters. She's the one who came up with the idea, not me.**

**For those of you worried about me not doing my other stories, don't worry; this is a side project I'm doing with my good friend! I'll still work on Knight of the Stars and Heart Beat, but please be patient, okay? I'm still trying to figure out where to go with that.**

**Next story that will be updated: Heart Beat**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue, and the first chapter will be brought up, soon!**


End file.
